Advertisements can be included in various forms of broadcast media. For example, offline advertisements such as radio can be a powerful broadcast medium for advertisers to achieve their goals for a given advertising campaign. Additionally, radio advertising can increase online brand awareness, and be a cost effective way to reach a targeted audience. For example, an advertiser can target consumers with a specific lifestyle and demographics by selecting the station types, locations, and dayparts. Advertisers can book advertising campaigns with multiple broadcasters through an ad intermediary. Advertisers can specify criteria that the intermediary can use to book advertising spots for the advertising campaigns.